


Hiding

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Thorin was lucky Bilbo loved him enough to put up with his nonsense.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: February Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: hiding.

“Psst, Bilbo,” someone hissed behind him.

Bilbo turned around and frowned in confusion. Thorin was crouched down behind one of the little wheeled shelves used to return books and scrolls to their proper homes in the Royal Library. They were dead useful, and Bilbo had already commissioned a pair to send to the Great Smials.

But it was currently being put to use hiding Erebor’s king. Bilbo struggled not to roll his eyes as he casually strolled over to his husband.

“Whatever are you doing, Thorin?” Bilbo asked, whispering only out of respect for the fact that they were in a library.

“Shh,” Thorin shushed as he glared around in a way that made him far more conspicuous than anything Bilbo could have said. The little shelf tried valiantly, but it really wasn’t up to the task of concealing the bulk of a full grown-dwarf.

“Is Dís here?” he asked, eyes darting all around.

“No,” Bilbo said. He barely managed to keep his sigh internal. “Are you looking for her? I can send a page –”

“No! No, that’s, ah,” Thorin stood up straight and cleared his throat. “There’s no need for that.”

“So what are you doing if not looking for Dís?” Bilbo asked. He had stopped bothering to whisper, though he was still quiet in deference to their location.

“Looking for you,” he replied after a too long pause. “I thought we could have, ah, elevenses together.”

“It’s a bit late in the day for that,” Bilbo said and absolutely didn’t delight at his beloved’s wince. “But I was just about to step out for Tea if you’d care to join me.”

“I would love to,” Thorin said with a genuine smile. He faltered as the silence of the library was shattered by a bellow of rage.

“Thorin!” Dís roared. Thorin froze for a moment before bolting.

“Tell the lads I love them,” he tossed over his shoulder. Bilbo shook his head and pushed the little shelf aside to clear the aisle. When Dís rounded the corner, he wordlessly pointed to where Thorin had fled.

He may love his husband, but he was far too sensible to stand in the way of an angry Lady Dís.


End file.
